09 listopada 1991
TP1 7.30 Program dnia 7.35 Wszystko o działce 8.00 Wiadomości poranne 8.10 Rynek Agro 8.40 Na zdrowie-mag. rekreacyjny 9.00 Ziarno - prog. Redakcji Katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.25 Dla młodych widzów: 5 - 10 -15 10.30 J. angielski dla dzieci, l. 25 10.35 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" - animow. serial USA 10.55 Zdarzyło się w Sopoćkinach - relacja z symbolicznego pogrzebu generała II Rzeczypospolitej Olszyny-Wilczyńskiego, rozstrzelanego w 1939 r. przez Armię Radziecką 11.20 Szkoła pod żaglami 11.50 Wiadomości 12.00 Z Polski rodem - mag. polonijny 12.40 My i świat - mag. aktualnych spraw międzynarodowych 13.00 "Siódemka" w Jedynce: "Megamix" muzyka młodzieżowa z różnych stron świata 14.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: "Kacze opowieści" i film fab. "Opowieść o psie zwanym Capone" (obyczajowy USA) 15.15 Czas rodzin - rodzina na tle innych ludzi 15.45 Kto się boi szkoły? Szkoła jako środowisko wychowawcze 16.30 Lotto show z Samantą Fox - prog. rozrywkowy 16.55 Katolicki magazyn młodzieżowy 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt - Higiena osobista 17.55 "Oko" - mag. sztuk wizualnych 18.20 "Dawny znajomy" - odc. filmu przygodowego USA z serii "Detektyw w sutannie" 19.15 Dobranoc: "Domel" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Polskie ZOO 20.15 "Telefon Butterfield 8" - film fab. (melodramat) prod. USA 22.00 "Temat" - Za bramą (reportaż) 22.35 Sportowa sobota 22.55 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.15 Jutro w programie 23.20 "Wilczyca" - film fab. (horror) prod. polskiej z 1983 roku TP2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Musztra paradna - prog. wojskowy o pierwszej w Polsce paradzie orkiestr wojskowych 8.00 Dla dzieci: Ulica Sezamkowa 9.00 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 9.30 Galaktyka Jacka Strzódki z Krakowa 10.00 CNN 10.10 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 10.20 Maska pośmiertna J. Piłsudskiego 10.40 Tacy sami - program w języku migowym 11.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 11.10 Akademia polskiego filmu: "Ewa chce spać" - film fab. (komedia obyczaj. z 1958 r.) 12.45 Zagraj z Lolite - reportaż 13.00 Zwierzęta świata "Bezcenna przyroda" (8) "Ilanos-zalewane wodą stepy Wenezueli" 13.30 Klub Yuppies? - program dla młodzieży 14.00 Video junior 14.40 Ekspres reporterów 15.10 Program dnia 15.20 Artyści - galerie: Obrazy z wnętrza - Jerzy Krawczyk 16.00 ,,6" z ,,49" - teleturniej 16.25 Losowanie Dużego Lotka 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Pan wzywał, milordzie?" odc. 11 serialu angielskiego 17.30 "Jetsonowie" - odc. serialu USA 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Godzina z... Jerzym Kryszakiem 19.30 Ian Davies - koncert gitarzysty angielskiego 20.00 Koncert inauguracyjny X Międzynarodowego Konkursu Skrzypcowego im. Henryka Wieniawskiego 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Słowo na niedzielę 21.25 Bez znieczulenia - prog. publicystyczny 21.45 Noc, dzień, noc - prog. poświęcony książce Andrzeja Szczypiorskiego 22.05 "Sprzedać Hitlera" -odc. 3 serialu angielskiego 23.00 Koncert Erica Claptona w Birmingham w 1985 roku z udziałem Phila Collinsa i innych 24.00 Panorama TP Katowice 11.00 Program dnia 11.05 ,,Jeż Kleofas" - film dla dzieci 11.15 ,,Kto kogo?" - (1) - Spotkanie posłów i senatorów Sejmu XI kadencji z woj. katowickiego 12.00 ,,Telefoniada" - teleturniej ,,na żywo" z nagrodami 13.00 ,,Kto kogo?" (2) 13.30 ,,Barwy ochronne" - film fab. prod. polskiej 15.05 Studio Regionalne 15.20 ,,Miniatury skrzypcowe": gra Roland Orlik 15.35 ,,Lancet" - mag. medyczny 16.05 Studio Regionalne 16.20 ,,Gol" - magazyn piłkarski 16.35 Program satelitarny CNN 17.00 Sport w Trójce: siatkówka - Puchar Europy 18.30 ,,Astra" - program promocyjny RTL Plus 6.00 Film rys. 6.15 Nozzles - ser. anim. USA 6.40 Transformers - ser. anim. USA 7.00 Baśnie z całego świata 7.30 Lieber OnkeI Bill - ser. fam. USA 8.00 Konfetti - ser. anim. 9.20 Klack - show dla dzieci 10.05 Seriale anim. 13.30 Super Mario Brothers - ser. USA 14.00 Ragazzi - mag. dla młodz. 14.35 Katts and Dog - Ein Herz und eine Schnauze - ser. przyg. USA 15.05 BJ und der Bar - ser. sens. USA 16.00 Daktari - ser. USA 16.55 Cena jest właściwa 17.40 Knack den Superpreis - teleturniej 17.45 Inside Bunte 18.15 Action - nowości kinowe 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Houston Knights - ser. krym. USA 20.15 Der Schrei der schwarzen Wolfe - film przyg. RFN ScreenSport 5.00 Pro Superbike 1991 5.30 Snooker 7.30 Koszykówka 8.30 Bowling, kobiety. British Open 9.00 Sporty wodne 9.30 Gillette World Sport Special - mag. 10.00 Jumping - US Grand Prix Show 11.00 Fascynacja sportami motorowymi - z Niemiec 12.00 Hiszpańska piłka nożna - migawki 12.30 Koszykówka 1991/92 14.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 15.00 Tenis, Diet Pepsi Indoor 16.30 Bowling, finały mężczyzn 17.00 Międzynarodowe sporty motorowe 18.00 Boks 19.00 Tenis, Diet Pepsi Indoor 20.30 Snooker - Mistrzostwa Świata. półfinały kobiet 22.30 Pro Superbike 1991 23.00 Amerykański futbol w college'ach 1991 1.00 Boks 2.00 Tenis, USA PGA Tour 1991 4.00 Rajd Camela Sat 1 7.30 Guten Morgen mit Sat I - tv śniad. 8.30 High Chaparral - west. USA 9.30 Forum gospodarcze 10.00 Dotknięcie meduzy - film ang.-fr. 12.05 Glucksrad - show 12.45 Bingo - telegra 13.20 Fantasy IsIand - ser. USA 14.10 Mein Herz darfst du nicht fragen - film RFN 15.45 Angesagt! - dyskusja o programie 16.15 Zappzabawa z pilotem tv 16.40 Pearl Harbor - ser. USA 17.40 Sat I Blick - wiadomości i pogoda 17.45 Addams Family - ser. kom. USA 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Sat I Blick - wiad. 18.50 Quadriga - mag. polit. 19.20 Glucksrad - show 20.05 WetterNews - prognoza pog. 20.15 Die blaue Hand - film RFN 21.50 Sat I - wiadomości i sport 22.05 Die Protis - ang. ser. krym. 23.00 Schulmadchen-Report, X Teil - film erot. RFN 0.25 Grimms Marchen von lusterum Parchen - film erot. RFN 1.55 Schulmadchen-Report, X Teil Pro 7 5.50 Abenteuer Wildnis - film przyr. ZSRR 6.20 Die Neunziger Jahre - Die Welt im Wandel - reportaż o Japonii 7.10 Elf kleine Insulaner - ser. USA dla młodzieży 7.35 Der Magier - ser. krym. USA 8.25 Muppet-Show 8.50 Mein lieber Biber - ser. kom. USA 9.15 Mork vom Ork - ser. kom. USA 9.40 Bamey Miller - ser. kom. USA 10.10 Bill Cosby Show - ser. USA 10.35 M.A.S.H. - ser. kom. USA 11.10 HardcastIe - and McCormick - ser. sens. USA 12.05 Einmal kehr ich wieder - kom. niem.-jug. 13.45 Die Neuziger Jahre - Die Welt im Wandel 14.45 Inside out - Ein genialer Bluff - ang.-niem. film sens. 16.25 Ein gesegnetes Team - ser. krym. USA 17.25 PRO 7 - wiadomości 17.40 Zwei und zwei ist Mord - film krym. USA 19.30 Bill Cosby Show 20.00 PRO 7 - wiad. 20.15 Złote dziecko - kom. USA 22.15 Listonosz dzwoni dwa razy - film krym. USA 0.15 Ulice San Francisco - ser. krym. USA 1.15 PRO 7 - wiad. 1.25 M.A.S.H. 1.50 Hande voller Blut - ang. horror 3.15 PRO 7 - wiadom. 3.25 Perry Mason - ser. detekt. USA 4.15 PRO 7 - wiadom. 4.25 In der Klemme - film krym. USA 5.35 Es darf gelacht werden - ser. USA FILMNET 7.00 Separate Tables - melodramat, 9.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: Tale Spin oraz Hans Brinker or the Silver Skates, 11.00 What's Up Doc? - A Tribute to Bugs Bunny - rys. dla dzieci, 13.00 Three Fugitives - komed., 15.00 Trouble in Paradise - przygod., 17.00 Money, Power, Murder - thriller, 19.00 Things Change -sens., 21.00 In Bed with Madonna, 23.00 Dead Poets Society - dramat, 1.15 Games Women Play - film porno, 3.00 Nightlife - horror z akcentami komed., 5.00 A Time of Destiny - melodramat MTV ALL STARS WEEKEND - prezenterzy MTV przedstawiają największe gwiazdy muzy- ki pop, rap, heavy itp. 7.00 All Stars Weekend - prowadzi Rebecca de Ruvo, 11.00 Wielkie filmy, 11.30 US Top 20 Video Countdown - amerykańska lista prze- bojów, 13.30 XPO - najnowsze klipy, 14.00 All Stars Weekend - prowadzi Ray Cokes, 17.00 Yo! Raps, 18.00 Tydzień w rocku 18.30 Wielkie filmy, 19.00 Braun European Top 20 - Europej- ska Lista Przebojów, 21.00 Saturday Night Live - Simple Minds zaprosiło Madonnę oraz LL Cool i gości Seana Penna, 22.00 Party Zone - muzyka do tańca, 1.00 All Stars Weekend - prowadzi Kristiane Backer, 3.00 Nocne video 3 SAT 12.45 Następny tydzień w 3 SAT, 13.00 Zeit im Bild, 13.10 Ostatni tydzień w 3 SAT, 14.10 Brummekreisel-odc. ser., 14.40 Diamanten - detektiv Dick Donald - odc. ser., 15.05 Bon appetit, Paul Bocuse - porady kulinarne, 15.30 Wunsch-konzert - koncert życzeń, 17.30 Krie- gsgericht - film fab. (niem., 1959), 19.00 Heute, 19.30 Da capo, 20.30 Greek - Opera Turnage. 21.50 Lese, Kult und andere Zeichen - progr. publicystyczny, 22.50 Spaetvorstellung - film dokument. prod. niem., 0.40 Das aktuelle Sport-Studio - m.in. wyniki Bundesligi Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP Katowice z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1991 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 1991 roku